


Villaineer

by TheNerdPrincess



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Multiverse - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: based off a tumblr post, but we shall see, idk if there will be pairings, im always a sucker for loki smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdPrincess/pseuds/TheNerdPrincess
Summary: A young SHIELD intern volunteers for a potentially deadly mission, and it changes her life.





	Villaineer

It was my first week at SHIELD when I received the assignment that would, without exaggeration, change my life. 

That morning I bustled into the office, hair up in a slightly askew bun, and was quickly waylaid by the office manager, who redirected my path from my desk to the largest conference room in the building. Understandably curious, I slipped in the back, eyes widening as I saw how many people were gathered. At the front of the room there sat a half dozen seats, facing the crowd. I recognized most of the chair’s occupants. There was the office superior, essentially in charge of keeping everything in this building running smoothly. A middle aged pair, shifting nervously, and...well, clearly this meeting was more important than I thought originally. In the last three seats were none other than Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Natasha Romanoff. I felt my ears grow three sizes as Deputy Director Hill stood up and placed both hands on the podium, her quiet air of authority quieting the room instantly.

“Thank you all for coming. SHIELD has recently been contacted by an establishment many of you are likely familiar with, the Make-A-Wish Foundation.  This is an organization I hold in great esteem, and as such, I would like you to give their representatives your full attention and carefully consider what they have to say.” She gestured at the two people I didn’t recognize. “Mr. Mountain, I believe you’re the one presenting?”

The man stood, blinking rapidly a few times as he nervously adjusted his papers and cleared his throat, nodding.

“Ah, yes, thank you Commander Hill.”

She smiled and returned to her seat. Mr. Mountain took the podium, taking a moment to compose himself before raising his head and looking out over the gathered people.

“Last week, Make-A-Wish recieved an...unusual request from an eight year old girl who suffered physical trauma during the incident in New York last year. Despite the best efforts of doctors and specialists across the country, the internal damage combined with severe anemia contracted in the womb has turned terminal, and that’s how we got involved.”

He shuffled his papers around, the noise uncomfortably loud in the silence left by his pause.

“This eight-year-old’s name is Katie, and she...well, her wish is to meet Loki.”

The air in the room became charged, and I felt as if I couldn’t touch anyone or I’d get a strong static  shock.

“Now, normally we would be able to change someone’s mind and they’d pick a more traditional wish, but Katie is insistant. She is aware that, if she had not been injured in New York, she would be living a fairly normal, happy life. And yet, she wants to meet Loki. She wants to...forgive him.”

I felt a knot form in my throat at the thought of being brave enough to face one’s killer. To be that selfless and loving. Leaning forward slightly, I doubled my attention.

“Yes, well, obviously this isn’t a wish we can fulfill without help. We told Katie we would try, but promised nothing. Hence why we are here, with you all. We need your help to, um, locate Loki and bring him to meet Katie. The doctors say she only has a few months before they are unable to keep her alive anymore. Even now, she’s in incredible pain, but she still manages to smile. She’s spending what time she has left with her parents, and this is her wish. Can you help us, Agents of SHIELD?”

The question hung heavy in the air. What he was asking was practically a suicide mission. Even though everyone knew Loki was heavily injured in the Battle of New York, and his magic was barely potent enough for a concealment spell, he was still dangerous. And crazy, obviously. 

Nick Fury stood, black coat falling in thick folds around him.

“Agents,” he said in a deep voice, “I cannot and will not order you to take on this task. Nor will I ask you. I leave it up to you.”

Everything was still for a few moments, then a group of three people near the front stood up. My heart leapt for a moment—Katie would get her wish, and a little bit of good would be returned to the world. But, with a silent shake of his head, one of them lead the group out of the conference room. 

This started a flood, agents standing and leaving one after the other, escaping the room and returning to their desks, soon to forget about Katie and her wish. Before long the door swung shut, and I was left in a room with a hundred empty seats and the six figures at the front. Shakily, I rose to my feet, and for a moment I turned in the direction of the door, the eyes of my commanders on me. But before my fingers reached the handle, I made a decision.

“I’ll go,” I said, and my voice seemed to echo in the emptiness. Mr. Mountain and his coworker exchanged looks, and Maria Hill raised a single eyebrow. Natasha Romanoff looked me up and down with a slight crook to her lips. Only Nick Fury met my gaze and held it, strong and steady. After a moment, he nodded.

“Alright then.”

“B-But sir!” My office superior interjected, a sugar sweet smile on his lips as he glared at me out of the corner of his eye. “She’s just an intern, I’m sure she was kidding, weren’t you...sweetie?”

He turned to me with a wide, fake grin.

_ “That fucker forgot my name,” _ I thought, and simply met his smile with a deadpan expression. 

“It’s Eden. And no, I wasn’t.”

His smile instantly dropped. “You can’t go. We need you here.”

“Yeah, I bet having someone around to make your coffee runs and pick up your dry cleaning is nice,” I replied. “I still want to go.”

“You can’t. I won’t let you.”

Director Fury cleared his throat.

“If she wants to go, let her.”

“No!” he exclaimed, face reddening. “I need her here, I have errands that need running and—”

“And I’m sure you’ll manage,” Maria Hill interrupted. “After all, isn’t this a  _ little _ above your pay grade, Max?” 

Max’s face turned red as a tomato as he spluttered for a moment, then took a seat with a huff.

“She’ll do,” Natasha said, standing. “I’ll be in the car.”

With that, she exited the room without another word. I watched her go in awe, wondering if she truly believed I could do it.

“Very well then,” Director Fury said. “Take today to pack your things and read up, Eden.” 

Deputy Director Hill produced a thick stack of files and held them out to me. After fumbling with the papers I was already holding, I realized that the office’s coffee orders were the least of my concerns now, and just dumped them on the nearest chair.

“All the details are in there, including the resources you’ll have at your disposal throughout this assignment,” she said with an encouraging smile. 

“T-thank you,” I stuttered, carefully taking the pile. 

“A car will pick you up tomorrow at 6am sharp and take you wherever you need to go,” Director Fury continued. “In it will be a secured phone, you will check in with the number programmed into it every twelve hours, starting as soon as you leave. Do  **not** miss a check in.”

His stern voice turned my face white, and I nodded rapidly. 

“Good. Remember, the faster you can do this, the better. We aren’t 100% certain how much longer Katie has.”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
